Thinking of You
by lawlzzOneOfAKind
Summary: About a girl who's stuck in the wrong world without the right person. Edmund/OC


Thinking of you - Kate Perry

The Chronicles of Narnia - C.S. Lewis

**Thinking of You**

_

* * *

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

I stared at the ceiling. It was painted into a boring broken white. Max arm was around my waist, pulling me close to his body. I grabbed the little necklace that was around my neck. The cool silver felt good under my sweaty fingers.

It wasn't just a necklace, it was made by dwarfs. The best blacksmiths there exist. I could probably get a lot of money for it, but I would never sell it. Edmund gave it to me when we both had to leave Narnia to go back to our own decennia.

_You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know_

I can still remember that last kiss. His lips so desperately pushed against mine. My eyes filled itself with tears by the thought of it, but at the same time I felt so happy. "Edmund" I mumbled as I turned around and laid my head on Max' chest. Pretending it was Edmunds, but of course it wasn't. How could it be.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

I couldn't stand staying with Max anymore. It wasn't fair to him. Tomorrow I would leave this place. Leave it and never come back. Go to the place were I really belonged. I sighed in relief. "Tomorrow" I whispered a last time before I went to sleep.

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

I woke up by the smell of toast with jam. My stomach felt empty. I hadn't eat much yesterday. I had to made the decision, but now I made it, I could better get some food.

Max entered the room, carrying a plate full of food with him. "Good morning, honey. I made some breakfast for you."

"Ohw, thanks Max" I gave him a smile as he settled down next to me. It was such a good fellow. He was so nice to me. I felt guilty that I was still thinking of Edmund while I was with him. I took some food of the plate that was now on his nap and chewed it slowly.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

"Max?" I finally sad.

He looked at me. At the sound of my voice he knew something was coming.

"I'm breaking up with you" It felt so good when I finally spit that out.

"It's still that other guy, isn't it" He sad looking at my hand. I followed his eyes and then realized that I was playing with my necklace.

"No it isn't" I sad, knowing that that was not true.

He sighed. "Don't worry. I'll be fine"

He was trying give me a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make you happy"

In a impulse I embraced him. "Oh. Don't say that. I'm sorry too. You really are the best thing a woman could wish for.I just don't want to live without Edmund anymore_"_ He nodded and left the room. A few minutes later I heard the door slam.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

I crossed the street while I was closing the buttons of my trench coat. It was in middle of the winter, I was freezing.

Once I was in the flat I quickly closed the door behind me. The change from cold to warm felt nice and I unbuttoned my coat. I took the elevator to the highest floor. It was like I was coming closer to Edmund with every floor. The elevator stopped.

I walked through the long, boring hallway. My right hand on the white painted wall. I stood still when i was in front of number 113. This was my flat. I lived here before I moved in with Max. I felt in my right pocket. The key was still there. The door creaked as I unlocked it. I hadn't been here for a very long time. Things had gotten all muggy. I opened the window and I could see dust flying in the sunlight. When I pulled my head out of the window I could see that it was snowing.

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!_

When I looked at the street beneath me I saw that there was a fat pack of snow on the pavement. It looked like a soft feather pillow. I wanted to take a nap in it and before I knew I was on the window still. The height didn't scare me so I jumped. I could feel the air, breezing in my face and then I landed on the snow that looked so soft from my window, but wasn't now I landed on it. I looked up and saw the sun of this world for the last time. I was smiling.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

A nurse let Max into a small room. There was a bed on his right side. As soon as he saw who was in it he rushed forwards. "No, no, honey" He turned around to the nurse. "What happened?" The nurse gave him an apologizing look.

"We don't know that for sure. Some of the witnesses says she jumped out of that window others say she must be confused and felt." She was still beautiful even now she was dead. Max settled down in the chair next toher bed. He buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shocked. He heard her voice in his head. Over and over again. _'I just don't want to live without Edmund anymore' _"No….." He cried in silence.

_Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

'Would she still be wearing his necklace? Would she still be thinking of him? And most importantly, would she still love him?' Edmund sighed.

'Maybe she forgot all about Narnia. Just like Susan.'

"Edmund! Edmund!" Lucy snapped him out of his daydreams.

"Aslan wants to speak to you"

Edmund gave her a confused look.

"Oh come on. I believe it was important"

He stood up and begun walking in the direction Lucy came from. Aslan was waiting for him on a little meadow.

The sun was shining bright. It was spring so the cherry trees were wearing their light pink blossoms. Edmund believed this was one of the most prettiest places of the land of Aslan. You had to come here if you wanted to see the greenest grass.

Between Aslan's paws there was a young woman. She seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. Edmund gasped 'She was still wearing his necklace!'

He smiled happily. Aslan nodded to him. Edmund rushed forwards and kneeled beside her.

Aslan smiled and disappeared. Edmund didn't even noticed it. He laid his hand on hers that was holding his necklace. With the other hand he stroke a lock of hair out of her face. Her eyes opened. "Edmund"

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

* * *

_I guess I need some constructive critism......_


End file.
